Left in the Cradle
by Graystripe64
Summary: An alternative story as to how Tigress was orphaned. Based on a brief idea by FFcrazy15.


**I was so moved by FFcrazy15's brief idea as to how Tigress was orphaned and ended up at Bao Gu, that I just had to write a little story accompanying it. This idea of hers was can be read in the 33rd chapter of KFP Oneshots: "_Ecclesiastes". _I hope she doesn't assume I'm trying to steal her idea, because I'm totally _not_! Please, FFcrazy15, I am only paying a little homage to your brilliant writing. I take no credit for this idea, only the writing below. **

**Also, I do plan on finishing _"Secret Holiday Tradition"_ either today or tomorrow. I'm sorry for the long wait. College crap can really drain the creative process out of you. So please, enjoy what I have so far for you. There's more to come.**

* * *

><p><em>"HYA!"<em>

_Crunch…Slice…Crack! _

The door was crushed open, sending splinters of wood flying into the small hut inside. They landed with violent _clicks_ onto the floor. With one final grunt and a swing of this sword, the invader successfully removed the locked obstacle. The entire hut was empty, save for a few items of furniture and other things too large or heavy to carry.

"_Whoever lived here, made it out with everything they could,"_ uttered the invader mountain cat to himself, scanning the environment with chilling green eyes.

It was eerily quiet. A gust of wind blew in from behind him, causing the fur along his neck to spike up. Looking down, he kicked aside some of the broken pieces, and then proceeded to sheath his sword back at his waist and step carefully into the abandoned living quarters. It was dark, but the light pouring in through the hole where the door should have been, made it easy to see what objects were worth stealing. He settled his stare on scattered silks and other oriental linens, quickly scooping them up into his large arms. He could only imagine the skirmish the owners of this house had gone through right before they left – escaping only with their most valuable and irreplaceable artifacts. The mountain cat further examined the hut, taking with him, a rolled up, expensive looking rug, a sack of abandoned gold, and an exquisite, old tapestry depicting a family lineage. Tigers had lived here, a family of tigers.

The invader was about to leave, toting with him all the stolen goods he could carry, when he saw another silk blanket. It lay draped over a child's cradle. The shining of the embroidered gold caught his eye. Not only that, but…it was moving. Moving? No, it couldn't be. Something was under it, causing it to look like it was dancing. Then suddenly, he heard it: the whimpering of a child. The snivels soon grew into audible cries – the silk blanket being rustled and kicked with greater force.

Cautiously as if he were hunting, the mountain cat set down his heavy parcels and walked carefully to the little, wooden cradle. He looked into it, watching the blanket squirm restlessly. He also saw a little striped tail peeking out from under the silk, swishing defiantly. With a gentle paw, he gripped the blanket and pulled it away. With a light shower of dust particles scattering everywhere, he found a mewling, baby tiger.

It laid fidgeting in its cradle, surrounded by many other blankets and coughing slightly from the dusty blanket being removed. When the baby saw him, it subsided its cries and wiped its little paws over its face in its best attempt to dry its tears.

"Huh?" the invading feline grunted aloud, gazing down at the infant.

Said infant, in return, titled its head at him as well, looking him over with its big golden eyes and crimson cores. As it cooed and squirmed, he noticed that the cub was naked – and it was through that, that he saw the little cub was a girl. A tiny, baby girl. The tiger cub kicked her legs and looked around the house she had been so recently introduced to. She put a thumb in her mouth and teethed on it for comfort, letting out some involuntary baby grunts and mewls.

The mountain cat watched her for a moment before looking around the hut again, but with concern, this time, instead of lust for treasures he could plunder. This little cub was all alone with no one to take care of her. She had no Baba to protect her. She had no Mama to comfort her. No Mama also meant no milk.

Her parents must have forgotten her in their frantic escape. Well, that was what he would have _liked_ to assume. Any other reason was just too painful to think about. How could a family forget their baby daughter? How long has she been left alone here? How is she still alive?

He returned his green gaze to her when he heard her shrill squeak. The cub had her tiny paws in the air, reaching out for him – desperately wanting some loving attention after living so long with neglect. She started cooing again, still squirming and clenching and unclenching her fingers up at the invader. The towering feline backed away slightly, completely uncertain of his relationship to the child. He immediately gripped the handle of his sheathed sword, fully intending to withdraw it and rid him of this problem! She was not his responsibility! He came in here only for goods, not some crying tiger cub!

But…but he was lying to himself. The moment he found the abandoned infant, his heart swelled with sympathy. He knew it, but he hated himself for it. With a sigh, he admitted defeat. He had been moved by compassion. With gentle, gloved paws, he scooped up the tiny baby from her cradle and brought her protectively to his chest. He was surprised to find that she was warm – as if she'd been settled down for a nap only moments ago. She immediately embraced him, curling up into a fluffy, orange ball and digging her little claws into the thickness of his armor. The invader took the gold-embroidered, silk blanket that had once covered the child and wrapped her in it. He then carefully tucked her into the loose fabric of the cloak under his armor. Right before he was about to stow her safely away, he saw her yawn and bury her little head into his beige fur just underneath the cloak. The tiny tiger cub fell asleep there, purring contently. An almost undetectable smile crossed his white muzzle.

"Xiong! Xiong, are you in there?" came a demanding call. The mountain cat turned his head around to the broken door at the mentioning of his name. He reassembled his uniform, pleased to find that the cub sleeping in his clothing gave nothing away. She was too small.

"Yes, Captain! I'm here!" Xiong answered back. He stepped out of the hut before his commanding officer could enter. This caught the authoritative snow leopard by surprise.

"Did you find anything? Anything worth taking?"

Xiong could feel the baby's gentle breathing just underneath his many layers of clothes. "No, sir. Nothing. This family escaped with everything."

The snow leopard gave a grunt and lowered his large brows in disappointment. "Hmmm, that's a shame. Well, we're moving out now. We have a lot of ground to cover before nightfall. Help any stragglers if you can with their loot." He turned around promptly on his heals. "That is all."

"Yes, sir!"

Xiong exhaled a breath as he did what his captain had commanded. Carrying a few ornate jewelry boxes, he traveled with the rest of his fellow invaders across a steep mountain. He heard a comrade beside him whisper that a valley lay beyond the mountains, and a village as well.

"Bao Gu, I think it's called," informed the invader companion.

Feeling the tiger cub squirm against his stomach, Xiong prayed to the heavens above, that the unfortunate village below had an orphanage.

* * *

><p><strong>*Wipes tear* I...I need a moment! *muffles sobs*<strong>


End file.
